<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TF腐向/BDKO】Future（BD和KO战后结婚养崽，拆卸有）（第一弹） by Kitashimakuri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810609">【TF腐向/BDKO】Future（BD和KO战后结婚养崽，拆卸有）（第一弹）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashimakuri/pseuds/Kitashimakuri'>Kitashimakuri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashimakuri/pseuds/Kitashimakuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>· 我终于还是忍不住产粮了，我要甜死我自己，医官和护士值得拥有最美好的未来！！！</p><p>· 文中幼生体设定源自TF官方小说及电影设定，略有改动</p><p>· 微双波表现有</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Breakdown/Knock Out, kobd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TF腐向/BDKO】Future（BD和KO战后结婚养崽，拆卸有）（第一弹）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自前任领袖擎天柱为赛博坦献祭火种源后，在战火中饱受百万年折磨、满目疮痍的赛博坦大地终于重新焕发生机。流离失所的赛博坦人民自宇宙各星系陆续返回，满怀兴喜地看着自己百废待兴的家园。</p><p>打击在战火中死里逃生，待战争结束，自然不愿再与自己的爱侣分别，故而在刚刚复建完毕的首都广场上，迫不及待地向击倒求婚了。</p><p>打击在地球呆了一段时日，陪击倒在汽车影院看电影时，知晓了不少地球的习俗。而且打击与前霸天虎的量产机们素来关系融洽，故愿意为求婚仪式帮忙出力的量产机们数量众多。</p><p>近百架战斗机盘旋于首都广场上空，赛博坦硝烟褪去的晴空万里无云，鲜艳如火的玫瑰花瓣纷飞似雨。打击换了全新的涂装，在漫天花海中对爱侣单膝跪地，牵起对方修长的五指道：</p><p>“击倒，你愿意和我结为火种伴侣么？”</p><p>比花雨还要俊美夺目三分的医官笑了：“你觉得我找得到理由拒绝么？大个子的艺术家。”</p><p>他们相拥，接吻，庆贺的掌声犹如创世神的颂歌落于他们耳畔，祝福他们能拥有世上最美好的一切。</p><p>周游过十三个星球结束蜜月后，击倒与打击在首都郊区外建了一个小家。这儿几乎未受到战争侵袭，环境安静优越，还能看见因赛博坦内核重燃而再次波光粼粼的海洋。</p><p>“可惜机械生命体没法像碳基一样下海游泳。”击倒悠闲地俯在窗边，耳边听着海浪翻涌，后背感受着打击火种源传来的滚烫温度：“毕竟我可不想让我的涂装生锈，打击，和你配套的涂装色号可是很难找的。”</p><p>打击牵着击倒的手，塞神在上，他的火种伴侣实在有一双过分漂亮的手。打击轻轻笑道：“那你喜欢吗？”</p><p>击倒殷红的光学镜从海洋转向打击，忍不住抬头和对方交换了一个吻，句尾上扬：“作为我的火种伴侣，你的眼光向来不差。”</p><p>打击摩挲着击倒的指尖，开口道：“生命工场重开了......”</p><p>“你还记得生命工场么......”</p><p>没料到二人同时开口，打击与击倒同时眨了眨眼，打击笑着抱住了击倒：“听他们说，照顾幼生体可比打仗可怕多了！”</p><p>击倒环着打击的脖颈，嘴角翘起：“我最默契的副官就在身边，还有什么可怕的呢？”</p><p>赛博坦的生命工场是所有塞星生命的温床，生命工场分又两套系统运转。一套是量产机械生命体的普通机床，民用型与军用型的量产机由此而生，会由生命工场直接配发火种。而另一套则通过申请生产特殊机型，由火种伴侣将双方火种抽离融合后，送入火种舱中，由此获得生命。</p><p>生命工场重开，不少赛博坦的火种伴侣都有同样的打算，因此生命工场最近的业务量还不小，甚至排起了小长龙。</p><p>打击与击倒填好了申请表，在等候厅中等着生命工场的工作人员将属于他们的摇篮推来。击倒坐在原位，脸上还是带着那慵懒从容的笑容，然每当有新的摇篮从闸门中推出时，他都忍不住睁大了光学镜去瞧，认真得仿佛在进行一场严密的手术。</p><p>打击摸摸他后颈安慰他：“很快就到我们了，你别急。”</p><p>击倒笑道：“我看上去很着急么？”</p><p>......你看上去就是很着急啊，像是碳基电影里等在产房外的父亲一样。</p><p>打击心里想着，却没有说出来，毕竟他焦灼的心情不比击倒轻松半分。他恨不得现在就冲上前去，抱起眼前的摇篮转身就跑，一路跑到他和击倒的家里，给这个可爱的幼生体崭新的生命与未来。</p><p>这个小家伙的未来不会再有硝烟与战争，他可以在平坦宽阔的原野上肆意驰骋，而不必担忧任何地雷埋伏。他可以在宁静祥和的夜晚安然入睡，而不必担忧随时在耳畔炸响的炮火袭击。他可以当个无忧无虑的艺术家，让颜料与墨水沾满车轮和涂装，那时，自己和击倒就一边无奈地柔声教训，一边将他毫无伤痕的外漆擦得干净发亮。</p><p>为了小家伙和击倒的未来，打击甚至愿意再经历一场四百万年的战火纷飞。</p><p>击倒看见打击看着前头的摇篮发呆，忍不住笑着去戳他侧脸：“看傻了？”</p><p>打击被戳了好几下才回过神来，光学镜里的笑意都快溢了出来，凑近了击倒道：“你说，要给他取什么名字？”</p><p>这下倒把击倒问住了，他沉思半晌，两手一摊：“想不出来。”</p><p>打击道：“我也是。”</p><p>击倒将脑袋倚在打击肩膀上，放松地闭上眼睛：“来日方长，我们还有很多时间，可以慢慢想。”</p><p>忽然间，他们身侧的小喇叭响了起来：“请击倒先生与打击先生做好准备，您的摇篮已准备出场。”</p><p>击倒一弹而起，肩膀后的轮胎飞速转动，几乎冒出青烟来。</p><p>打击和他十指相扣，道：“来了。”</p><p>“......嗯。”</p><p>赛神在上，打击的火种源都快要从他胸口蹦出来。</p><p>闸门缓缓开启，一个量产机推着个小小的摇篮从闸门中走出，摇篮边正贴着打击与击倒的名字。击倒飞速冲上前去，望着摇篮中不到他巴掌大的幼生体，平日握着切割机不见分毫颤抖的双手，此时却抖得像是机体故障。</p><p>泛着金属银白原色的幼生体闭着眼睛，安静地躺在摇篮中，胸口处的火种舱保持着开启的状态，等待着他的父亲们赋予他生命。</p><p>打击看上去有些手足无措，傻笑着不知如何是好。</p><p>量产机看了他俩一眼，这些日子他不知见了多少对笨蛋伴侣，除去前几日那对格外沉默寡言的深色机体，几乎都是这幅表情。于是他公事公办道：“请你们将幼生体带回家后，将融合后的火种放入他的火种舱中，届时幼生体的形态将根据火种源彻底重组，成为新的机械生命体。”</p><p>有击倒这个首席医官在，自然不必担忧这等最基础的生理问题。打击变回了载具形态，击倒将摇篮小心翼翼地放进了打击的后座上，自己也变回了载具形态，二人一同缓缓朝家中开去，生怕颠簸了摇篮中的小家伙。</p><p>打击与击倒拥吻着滚上了充电床，击倒今日机体仿佛格外湿润，润滑液隔着挡板便沾了打击满手。他随手将挡板丢到了一边，按着打击的肩膀跨坐在了他身上。</p><p>打击抬头吻他，手指撩拨着击倒后腰处敏感的线路，早已蓄势待发的输出管贴着击倒的小腹，与对方的输出管蹭得彼此满身次级能量液，将击倒光亮鲜艳的涂装再次刷上艳丽的漆面。</p><p>击倒的排气管发出舒爽的气音，全身齿轮都在抚摸中发出颤栗，打击的指尖恍如艺术家在抚摸刀下雕塑，顺着击倒的腰线一路探向接口，拂过接口的螺旋突起犹如抚摸浮雕纹路，细细描摹，仿佛错失毫米便是玷污神迹，让本就光华无双的艺术品展现出愈发夺人心魄的颜色。</p><p>击倒的眼角溢出清洗液来，双唇微张，嗓音仿佛带着慵懒又沙哑的哄诱：“进来。”</p><p>打击挺腰，将输出管与击倒彻底对接。</p><p>双方皆发出满足愉悦的叹息，百万年的光阴轮转间，他们的躯壳与灵魂早已无比契合。击倒紧紧环着击倒的脖颈，接受着对方毫无保留的爱意与碰撞，双腿夹着打击的腰部微微颤抖，感觉到打击凑近他耳畔，轻声道：“我爱你。”</p><p>击倒笑了，殷红的光学镜中漾着饱满的温柔，耳鬓厮磨道：“我爱你，再接下来的千百万年光阴中，我也会继续爱你。”</p><p>唇舌纠缠，机甲碰撞，飞溅出点点星火与冷凝液。两道微弱的光芒同时在双方的胸口燃起，二人默契一笑，打击陡然加快了速度，击倒的脖颈扬起优雅流畅的弧度来，阿斯顿马丁完美的车型线条为击倒诠释得淋漓尽致，仿佛带着魔力，只要视线在此经过，便会被黑洞还要危险的巨大引力瞬间吞噬。</p><p>打击早被对方吞噬殆尽，他轻轻咬住击倒的喉咙，阖眸用力一顶，瞬间换来了击倒的惊喘与泣音。</p><p>火种舱缓缓打开，明亮的火光在胸口跃动，光线隔空互相牵引，恍如他们的主人般翻滚纠缠。</p><p>击倒垂眸看着自己与打击紧贴着的火种舱，忍不住笑了出来。打击扶着击倒的后腰，任由击倒将手伸入他的火种舱内，他胸口一疼，便看得击倒收回的指尖缠绕着一抹柔软的蓝色光圈。</p><p>击倒另一手探入自己胸口，因疼痛轻轻哼了一声，同样带出了一小团蓝色光圈。击倒看了眼打击，在对方轻轻点头后，将两团光晕慢慢糅合在了一起。</p><p>击倒直起身来，输出管自接口滑出，让他又忍不住轻哼了一声，惹得他身下的打击也是全身一颤。</p><p>击倒用手肘戳了戳击倒肩膀笑话他，起身走向安静放在一旁的摇篮，动作极尽了轻柔地捧着那一团火种，放入了那小小的火种舱内。</p><p>幼生体的胸甲闭合，火种源处刹那间耀出明亮的光晕，全身银白的金属色泽被湛蓝的涂层缓缓覆盖，齿轮旋转，长出了饱满的肩甲与精巧的花纹。</p><p>幼生体在摇篮中轻哼了一声，缓缓睁开了红金异瞳，懵懂地看向了趴在摇篮外头，紧张得几乎下线的两位父亲。</p><p>打击小心翼翼地伸出食指，探向了幼生体的身边。幼生体眨眨眼，小巧的右手颤巍巍抬起，轻轻握住了他。</p><p>打击几乎要落下泪来。</p><p>击倒再忍不住，俯身低头吻了吻小家伙的额头，柔声道：“嘿，你好呀，小宝贝。”</p><p>打击的笑容温和得像是春日的云：“恭喜你，要当爸爸了。”</p><p>击倒吻住他嘴角，眉眼弯弯：“也恭喜你，要当爸爸了。”</p><p>小家伙伸出另一只手，轻轻牵住了击倒伸来的食指。双手相触，击倒与打击食指相贴，火种相连。</p><p>窗外晨曦撒向海面，微风拂过浪花，吹向生机勃勃的赛博坦大地。</p><p>他们的未来，才刚刚开始。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>